Cendrillon's Regret
by Crizix
Summary: Based on the KaitoxMiku duet "Cendrillon". Miku is a loyal servant under the Empire of Macedon. One day, she is ordered to assassinate the prince of the neighboring country. How does she bring herself to do it? LenxMiku and character death.


Crizix:  
Hello. It's nice to see/meet you. Well, this is the second***** Vocaloid story, and the third***** fanfic, that I have published to the site thus far. [But who's counting?] Anyway, this was originally an English assignment. So, anyway, enjoy the story! [I worked on this thing for 7 straight hours yesterday (10/18/10)!]

xXx

"Perhaps if I was a pacifist, then I wouldn't have killed him." I silently mused as I stared at his bloodied corpse. I knelt down to take a closer look at his expression. It was depressing, to say the least. His eyes, which once shined with kindness, were now devoid of life. I felt my eyes water. "...Perhaps if I was more conscientious, then I wouldn't have agreed to go kill him in the first place." A few tears cascaded down my cheeks. "Per...Perhaps..." Before I knew it, I was sobbing into his chest, shouting "Why?" over and over again.

But of course I knew why. It was because His Majesty ordered me to. He said that if he was "disposed of", then the empire's influence "could make great progress". I thought that killing an innocent prince just so the empire could expand was rather inane, but being the loyal puppet I was, I pushed all doubts to the back of my mind and agreed.

The plan was not as elaborate as I had anticipated. The prince would be holding a ball in three weeks. On the night of said ball, I would walk in, pretending to be a noblewoman. I would then either keep an eye on him or keep his attention on me until midnight, when I would take him to the balcony and kill him. Although it sounded simple, it was actually pretty difficult if you thought about it. That palace would definitely be packed. It's fairly easy to lose sight of a single person in a large crowd. Also, it's almost impossible to keep someone's attention on you for a full four hours...Unless he was in love with you. But that was too much to hope for.

I spent the three weeks in His Majesty's company. He taught me the basics of court etiquette. Honestly, I already knew how to speak to a superior and how to speak to an equal. However, he did mention things that I had no clue about. He also trained me to move around gracefully in itchy gowns and high heels. It was terrible, especially when dancing. Who knew that royalty had to suffer so much? All the while, he kept encouraging me with compliments and kindness. It vexed me, but I felt a certain kind of content that I had never experienced before.

Those three weeks went by much faster than I wished. I probably spent at least three and a half hours getting dressed and fixing my hair on the day of the ball. It's mostly the hair's fault, though. I have thick, long hair, and it's...somewhat...stubborn. I felt a small pang of guilt when the hairdresser got annoyed, but it's not my fault that my hair is annoying. Despite that, it looked nice and sophisticated, even though it was just slightly curled and accented with two silky ribbons. As for my outfit, I wore a simple but elegant white cashmere dress and matching heels.

"You're so beautiful that he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" His Majesty praised confidently. I hope he was right.

I was so lost in these recent memories that I didn't notice when the carriage stopped in front of the prince's castle.

"We're here, Lady Vivian!" The driver announced. I winced at the false name that was bestowed upon me. I didn't like the idea of incognito, but His Majesty insisted on it. Apparently, "Miku" is not a refined-sounding name. But neither was "Vivian".

When I entered the ballroom, I was awed. The room was grand. It almost put His Majesty's to shame. All the guests were wearing expensive-looking attire, which was to be expected from the very wealthy upper class. I didn't feel like I belonged, and truth be told, I really didn't. I was only here to kill the prince. That mission was my top priority. I spent a good amount of time walking around the room and searching for my target. However, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going after a while and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Please excuse me." I apologized as I bowed to the person in front of me, not knowing who it was.

"Ah, no! Pardon me!"

I looked up to see a handsome young man with golden blond hair and captivating sapphire blue eyes smiling kindly at me. "I'm the one who was careless, not you!" He chuckled. For reasons I did not understand at the moment, my heartbeat started accelerating rapidly. "By the way, I don't think I've seen you around before. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" He asked.

"Um...Mi...Miku." I stuttered, all aliases forgotten.

"Miku?" He repeated. "Why, that's a lovely name." He complimented. A blush slowly crept its way onto my face. "I'm Len, if you didn't know."

Len? This was Len? Len, the prince I had to kill? "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He took my hand and kissed it.

"Really?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Huh?" He tilted his head, looking confused. "Of course it is! You're a lovely woman!" If it was possible for me to blush more, then I just did. "Now, come on!" He said, grabbing my hand. "Let's enjoy the party!"

"Oh...okay." I nodded as he dragged me off to join everyone else. Suddenly, I found myself not wanting to kill the prince.

The four hours we spent together were blissful. Len and I chatted with most of the other guests. We also ate a splendid meal. Len was shocked at the fact that I've never tasted a banana split before, so he ordered the nearest butler to make me one as fast as possible. It was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Since I couldn't finish it myself, Len shared it with me.

I made much more conversation with Len than I thought I would. I was stunned at his humility. I never thought that noblemen, especially royalty, were capable of being modest. Anyway, we both ended up ranting about religion. It may seem really bad to criticize something sacred like religion, but really. The idea of having to suffer for all eternity just because you didn't pray thirty times a day to an invisible deity that's probably just laughing at your misery is ridiculous.

We had just finished a waltz when the clock struck midnight. "Do you want to go to the balcony?" Len asked, exhausted from the last couple of dances he performed with me.

"Sure, why not?" I chirped. I had long forgotten why I was even with Len in the first place.

"All right. Let's go, then." We snuck our way out of the ballroom.

As we strolled through the corridor, I began trying to remember what I had originally come to do. "Something about going to the balcony with the prince at midnight..." I cogitated. I felt my right hand slip into a pocket that I forgot I had. My eyes widened in shock when my fingers wrapped themselves around the knife that had miraculously stayed in place the whole time. I realized that I had to kill Len. Now. Thankfully, Len was daydreaming and didn't notice.

The light of the shining white moon enveloped the both of us as we sat on the balcony. Len was relaxing, but I was becoming more and more tense by the minute. The cruel nature of what I was about to do finally set itself upon me. Tears were forming in my eyes as I pulled out the knife. "L-Len." I choked out.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

He turned to me, but froze when he saw my knife. "I...I'm not a noble from your country. I'm actually a servant from the E-Empire of Macedon. I-I was simply sent to...k-k-kill you." I confessed, burying my face in my hands and crying.

"...What are you going to do?"

I looked up at Len. He donned an unreadable expression. True, I really, really did not want to kill him, but I could not bring myself to disobey His Majesty's orders. I expressed my thoughts as I shakily pointed the blade at Len's chest.

"Miku, please." Len pleaded. "Don't do something you'll regret-!"

But it was too late.

xXx

Crizix:  
Banana splits probably didn't even exist in Medieval Times, but I really couldn't think of anything else to put there. Plus, I wanted to mention a banana in the story for some reason. Don't ask, because I don't know why. Also, I replaced Kaito with Len because I love LenxMiku, and LenxMiku needs a lot more love on this site, especially with the flood of LenxRin. Besides, KaitoxMiku is overdone anyway, and so is LenxRin. [Seriously. 23 pages? You guys must love incest/selfcest...]

Crizix:  
So anyway, I would love to hear any comments that you might have on this story. Until next time~!

***4/12/11: Dialogue spacing has been fixed and several phrases have been edited. Author's Notes have also been altered slightly. "A Day At School" has been deleted.***


End file.
